marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Captain Marvel (Film)
Captain Marvel ist der 21. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird am 8. März 2019 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos anlaufen. Handlung folgt... Besetzung Videos Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Seit Mai 2013 arbeitet Marvel an einem Script für ein Blade Reboot und einen Captain Marvel Film. *In einem Interview verriet Chef Produzent Kevin Feige, dass er gerne einen weiblichen Helden in das MCU integrieren würde. *Ursprünglich war ein Black Widow geplant, doch da Scarlett Johansson bereits in The Return of the First Avenger und Avengers: Age of Ultron eine tragende Rolle spielt, wurden die Pläne nach hinten verlegt. *Laut einem Redakteur von ComicBook.com ist die Rolle der Captain Marvel bereits besetzt. *Bei einem Marvel Event wurde die gesamte dritte Phase des MCU bekannt gegeben. Dabei wurde der Film auf den 6. Juli 2018 datiert und Kevin Feige bestätigte, dass Carol Danvers die Captain Marvel werde. *Am 19. November 2014 gab Disney die deutschen Kinostarts von Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2, Captain Marvel und Inhumans bekannt. *Im Rahmen der Promotiontour für ihren neuen Film Into the Woods wurde Emily Blunt von einem Reporter ScreenCrushs gefragt, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, Captain Marvel zu spielen. Sie antwortete daraufhin, dass sie nichts vom Studio gehört habe. Als sie hörte, dass es sich dabei um den ersten Solo-Film einer Heldin handle, war sie begeistert. *Angeblich will das OK! Magazin erfahren haben, dass man Angelina Jolie als Regisseurin haben möchte. Der Schauspielerin sollen 20. Millionen US-Dollar angeboten worden sein. Der Grund, warum man Jolie für den Posten haben wolle, sei ihr neuer Film Unbroken, welcher dem Studio gefiel. *Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Reboots wurde der Film auf den 2. November 2018 verschoben. * Katheryn Winnick verriet in einem Interview, sollte Marvel sie wegen der Rolle der Captain Marvel anrufen, würde sie nicht auflegen. Winnick gilt unter vielen Fans als die perfekte Besetzung für die Hauptrolle des Films. Sie selbst ist ebenfalls ein großer Comic-Fan und würde sehr gerne in die Rolle einer Action-Heldin aus einem Comic schlüpfen, wobei ihr keine bestimmte Rolle vorschwebt. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. * Ein Autor der Seite Latino Review will in Erfahrung gebracht haben, dass die Rolle von Captain Marvel bereits besetzt sei und sie ihren ersten Auftritt bereits in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron haben soll. Des Weiteren will er herausgefunden haben, dass die Comicautorin Kelly Sue DeConnick das Drehbuch schreiben wollte. Und der Comic-Autor Jim Starlin als Berater fungieren soll. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass von Captain Marvel in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron nichts zu sehen war. * Kevin Feige bestätigte, dass er zuversichtlich sei, dass man im Zeitraum vom 20. April bis 4. Mai 2015 den Drehbuchautor des Projekts bekannt geben wird. * Nicole Perlman und Meg LeFauve stehen mit Marvel in Verhandlungen gemeinsam das Drehbuch zu verfassen. Die beiden verfassten bereits separat voneinander jeweils eine Drehbuchfassung. Kevin Feige gab an, man wolle jeweils das Beste aus beiden Drehbüchern in eines packen. Die beiden wurden später als Autoren bestätigt. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Marvel möchte die Selma Regisseurin Ava DuVernay für einen Marvel Film arragieren, berichtet The Warp. Spekulationen zufolge könnte es sich um Captain Marvel oder Black Panther handeln. * Laut dem OK! Magazin soll Angelina Jolie bereits als Regisseurin feststehen und man möchte Charlize Theron für die Hauptrolle haben. Dazu soll sie sich nicht nur im Gespräch mit Marvel befinden, sondern auch eine klare Favoritin für die Hauptrolle sein. * Bryce Dallas Howard (Gwen Stacy aus Spider-Man 3) würde sehr gerne in die Rolle der Captain Marvel schlüpfen. Dies verriet sie in einem Interview mit Cinema Blend. * Auf Reddit.com fragte ein Benutzer die Schauspielerin und MMA-Kämpferin Ronda Rousey (bekannt aus: Fast & Furious 7 und The Expendables 3), welche Superheldin sie am Liebsten spielen würde. Sie antwortete: A lot of the good ones have been taken, but I'd to die for Miss Marvel. ''Ihr wurde laut ''TMZ auch die Rolle der Captain Marvel angeboten, jedoch nicht von Marvel, sondern für eine mögliche Porn Parody auf Captain Marvel. Kevin Smith würde sie aber gerne als richtige Captain Marvel sehen. In einem Interview mit IGN vom 1. Oktober 2015 gab Kevin Feige an, er liebe die Captain Marvel-Kampagne von Ronda Rousey. * Derzeit kursiert bei Heroic Hollywood das Gerücht, dass Rebecca Ferguson (Mission Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation) von Marvel für die Rolle der Captain Marvel in Betracht gezogen wird. * Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde der Film zugunsten von Ant-Man and the Wasp auf den 8. März 2019 verlegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus. * Am 17. April 2016 berichtete Kevin Feige in einem Gespräch mit Cinema Blend, dass man in ein bis zwei Monaten den Regisseur des Filmes bekannt geben will, sowie den ersten Teil der Besetzung bis Ende des Sommers. * Wie die Seite Screengeek.net am 7. Mai 2016 offenbarte, könnte Emily Carmichael die Regisseurin von Captain Marvel werden. So habe sie auf Instagram ein Bild mit der Unterschrift: "On my way to a Disney meeting" ''gepostet. Wenig später wurde daraus: "I look a way", w''as darauf schließen könnte, dass Marvel sie nicht zu früh bekannt geben will. Das Interessante daran jedoch ist, dass Nicole Perlman, eine der Drehbuchautorinnen des Films, der jungen Regisseurin nun auf Twitter folgt. * Laut Variety befindet sich Oscar-Gewinnerin Brie Larson (bekannt aus Raum und Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt) in frühen Verhandlungen mit Marvel für die Rolle der Captain Marvel. Laut anonymen Quellen ist sie die erste Wahl des Studios. Sie selbst soll ebenfalls der Rolle zugeneigt sein. Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Brie Larson via Twitter bekannt das sie die Hauptrolle übernimmt. * Am 2. Juni 2016 gab der The Hollywood Reporter ''an, dass sich die Regisseurinnen Niki Caro und Jennifer Kent in Verhandlungen um den Regieposten für Captain Marvel befänden. Am 26. August 2016 bestätigte der The Hollywood Repoert nochmal, dass Niki Caro im Rennen um den Regieposten ist. Dazu wurde bekannt, dass Lesli Linka-Glatter und Lorene Scafaria ebenfalls heiße Anwärterinnen auf den Regiestuhl sind. * Am 2. September 2016 gab Disney Deutschland den deutschen Kinostart zu Captain Marvel bekannt. * Am 11. Oktober 2016 wurde via ''The Playlist bekannt, dass der Film eine Origin-Story erzählen wird. * Am 8. März 2017 gab die Seite MyEntertainmentWorld.com an, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Film am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta starten sollen. * Am 19. April 2017 gab Variety.com bekannt das die Mississippi Grind-Regisseure Anna Boden und Ryan Fleck den Regieposten bei Captain Marvel übernehmen werden. *Am 15. Juni 2017 gab die Seite Omega Underground Details zu dein Produktionen von Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel und Avengers 4 bekannt. So soll Ersterer ab dem 6. Juni 2017 in Atlanta gedreht werden und ab dem 30. November 2017 abgedreht sein. Die Dreharbeiten zu Captain Marvel sollen wie geplant am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta beginnen und bis zum 11. Mai 2018 andauern. Zu letzterem sollen die Dreharbeiten ab dem 17. Juli 2017 unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou 2 beginnen und bis zum 13. Dezember 2017 andauern. *Am 1. Juli 2017 gab der Reporter Christoper Marc von Omega Underground ''bekannt, das Samuel L. Jackson als Nick Fury im Film auftauchen soll. Dieses Gerücht wurde am 6. Juli 2017 von ''Deadline bestätigt. Jackson und Larson spielten bereits 2017 in dem Film Kong: Skull Island zusammen. *Am 22. Juli 2017 bestätigte Kevin Feige auf der San Diego Comic Con das der Film in den 1990er Jahren spielen soll. Weiterhin soll Samuel L. Jackson tatsächlich im Film auftauchen und wird laut Feige's Aussagen Zwei Augen haben. Zur Schurkenfrage gab Feige an, das die ''Skrulls ''die Hauptschurken sein werden. Bilder Poster Captain Marvel Teaser.jpg Captain Marvel Filmlogo.jpg Captain Marvel Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg Promo Brie Larson Comic Con 2016.jpg Brie Larson bereitet liest Comics.jpg Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3